


Perfect Setting

by QuillFeathers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hammocks, Keith being thoughtful and cute but trying to be cool about it, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), a hint of homesick Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillFeathers/pseuds/QuillFeathers
Summary: Keith sets up a hammock. The exact reason why goes over Lance's head at first.





	

Lance finds Keith when the closest stars are just starting to become visible against the reddening sky, shimmering with the promise of a fantastic view within the almost cloudless atmosphere.

The rest of the scenery? Not the best. Props to the planet for having breathable air and all but the ground and dirt is just as red and orange as the setting sky here. They've landed the Castle of Lions near the edge of a canyon, but the view into said chasm doesn't really help much. The plants growing within and along its edge are hard and spindly with very minimal in the green leaves department.

He sighs, swallows a bit at the distant furl of dust that Allura had said was spewing from a geyser. It was in fact very far away according to her but still added to the general scream of _desert_ and _dead_ landscape in Lance's eyes.

The huge swath of navy blue fabric that Keith looks to be hanging up as a hammock between two thick trees does not match the picture.

“Where the hell did you even get that?” Lance says as an announcement of his presence, leaning over his shoulder to feel the material. It's thick, like flannel sheets, doubled over and sewn at the ends for durability.

“Bought it at the market two planets ago,” Keith shrugs, “and I sort of learned how to sew while living on my own.”

“Well you're a genius and I'm jealous,” Lance compliments as he steps away again. His words are rewarded with a tiny smile from the Red Paladin before he moves across to the second tree. “Although...” Lance continues (because he's a tiny bit bored and that's a tiny bit dangerous), “...I prefer my hammocks with beaches as the backdrop.”

He can practically hear Keith roll his eyes because let's face it Lance talks about beaches and the ocean a lot. Then there was of course the whole bit where Keith had lived in a desert shack—and voila!—one of their many foils.

Also known as: one of a million topics with which to pick on each other.

“Don't need a beach, just a quiet setting and a clear sky.” Keith retorts, eyes on whatever kind of knot he's tying. He briefly nods his head upwards. “For stargazing.”

Lance groans. “But the sound of _waves_! We need to land on a planet with an ocean more often.”

Keith snorts, looping the rope he's working through itself one last time before pulling it taught. He doesn't say anything else, which leaves Lance to twirl about on his heels while idly stargazing himself.

If he squints he can pretend the sky has more blue and maybe purple in it...only one sun as opposed to two.

“I don't remember you having a hammock at the shack."

“There were in fact trees outside it, you know,” Keith answers, leaning with both hands on the fabric to test the strength. He raises an eyebrow as Lance continues to pace.

“Alas, the details of that day are hard to remember sometimes...lots of running around, rescuing people, and giant robot lions seem to be the most prominent things I can remember.”

The chuckle he earns sounds muffled. Lance pivots back around to see Keith swinging side-to-side within the blue construct and is forced to squash the immediate urge to run over and risk tangling them via jumping in himself.

He knows Keith wouldn't appreciate that.

Keith isn't exactly prone to cuddling often.

The thought that he's learning to be more patient because of the Red Paladin has occurred to Lance more than once. They _were_ still learning each other. Their _relationship_ relationship was still very very much new, what with the surprising (fantastic) make-out combined staggeringly-breathed confession session of sorts followed by consistent hand holding since having only occurred last week.

About when they were on that planet with the huge market outside the walls of its capital, actually.

Turns out it's difficult to find quiet time alone with your new boyfriend when you're both Defenders Of The Universe and all.

“Hello. Earth to Lance.”

He blinks.

Said new boyfriend currently has an arm flung out and is reaching in his general direction.

Making a _grabby hand_ gesture.

It takes all of Lance's self control to not throw himself into the hammock.

He settles for purposefully rolling onto Keith as soon as he's got a leg up and in. The latter naturally grumbles at that, futilely shoving with his arms while Lance loses aforementioned self-control and tries to tangle all their limbs together in some sort of clingy hug. Their combined laughter echoes and bounces in the canyon, breaking the silence of the landscape.

The Blue Paladin ends up stretched out on his back while their perch slows from its precarious swinging, one hand under his own head and Keith using his other arm as a bit of a pillow, laying on his side and pressed in against him.

Lance further descends into madness: fingertips just barely playing with Keith's hair.

Keith nudges one of his feet between Lance's ankles.

It's quiet again.

One sun has almost slipped completely below the horizon. There's a bit more color in the sky, quite a few more stars.

“Hey Keith.”

“Hm?”

“Do you miss the desert?”

“No. Not really.”

There's a puff of air against his arm, a bit of extra warmth against the skin where Keith's cheek rests. Lance turns his head to find Keith not looking at the brightening stars—not stargazing. His eyes are closed, face void of anything but content and a very specific soft smile that always does funny things to Lance's ability to breathe playing on his lips.

 _Oh_.

“Is the lack of the sound of waves driving you crazy right now?” Keith mumbles.

Lance squeezes the arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to kiss his temple while trying not to giggle like a giddy high-schooler. “Nah, this is a perfect setting. Since you're here.”

“Gross.” Keith complains, tilting his head to wipe it on Lance's shirt.

“Like you can talk. You built us a hammock.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend mentioned they wanted a hammock for Christmas and *poof* we have this. I have to say I love writing in Lance's POV.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
